


Avengers and Co. Recreate Vines Once Again

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Meme, Memes, Other, Vines, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: Why are they doing this again?





	Avengers and Co. Recreate Vines Once Again

Wanda: *turns around, has spoons on her eyes* Sorry I didn´t see you I was..mmm..blocking out the haters.

 

***line break***

Bucky: You hanging out with Tony today?!

Steve: Bucky, it´s now what it looks like!

Bucky: I won´t hesitate bitch! *holds up gun*

 

***line break***

Tony and Peter are on a hike. They don´t know that Ned and his mom are also on a hike.

 

Tony: *filming over the side of the mountain*

*the camera shifts to Ned*

Ned: *starstruck* Hi.

 

***line break***

Peter when he first got his powers...

MJ: This kid is totally on crack right now.

Flash: *throws a ball at Peter*

Peter: YAS!

Flash: *throws another ball at Peter*

Peter: YAAAAAAAAS

 

***line break***

Killmonger: Lebron James

Lebron James

Lebron James

Lebron James

Lebron James

 

***line break***

A three-year-old Shuri is opening birthday gifs...

Shuri opens a present...to find an avocado

Shuri: *in fake cheerful voice* An avacado...thaaaanks.

 

***line break***

Quill: Gamora, they´re following me!!! They´re following me!!!

Gamora: *trying to start the ship as fast as she can* What?! Who?!

Quill: The bugs.

Gamora...run

 

***line break***

Drax is filming Rocket...

Rocket: Following fat people.

Rocket follows Quill around the Milano, a stupid trumpet song playing.

Quill: ALRIGHT!!! ENOUGH!!! STOP IT!!!

 

***line break***

Peter P: *just casually gets stabbed...this happens a lot* Mother trucker dude, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick.

Tony: Peter you just got stabbed!!!!

Peter: aNd It HuRt LiKe A bUtTcHeEk On A sTiCk

 

***line break***

Clint: FUCK!!!

Steve: Watch your profanity.

 

***line break***

Peter: *runs up to Tony* Daddy?

Tony: Do I look like-

 

***line break***

Steve: *has a guitar* I love you bitch. I ain´t never gonna stop loving you...bitch.

Bucky: *crying because the song was so beautiful*

Peggy: *dies*

 

***line break***

A new mission was just announced, but it´s during Peter´s finals week.

Peter: *sticking his head through the door*

Tony: You can´t go. *WhEeZe*

Peter: *pouts*

Tony: I´m sorry, you can´t go.

 

_-And scene-_

 


End file.
